The MineCraft Adventures
by sbigsby95
Summary: A young minecrafter has just spawned into what seems like the prefect world, but what horrors await her? Not so much of a horror story, sorry for the terrible title:L Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

*DUCKWOMAN99 JOINED THE SERVER* I fell flat on my face, freezing cold snow greeted me and I felt something breathing above me. I turned over and saw a cute but cubic wolf staring at me curiously, almost hungrily. I scrambled to my feet and aimed a punch at him before I remembered an old youtube video "the wolves dont take kindly to violence". I quickly turn around and start punching a tree, surprisingly easy. Soon enough I have 17 logs in my backpack. I craft them carefully into wooden planks and then craft a clumsy workbench. I turn around and see the same wolf looking at me, with a mix of admiration and confusion. I realise he must be hungry and ambush a nearby pig, collecting the raw meat. The wolf eats it up hungrily and suddenly his expression changes from hunger to love. I grin, then see the sun setting and realise I better build a shelter.

After a few minutes, me and Wolfy are safe in our makeshift wooden hut. I stare blankly at my crafting table, trying desperatly to remember the recipe for a wooden pick, after making an axe, hoe, sword and shovel, I finally hold my pickaxe triumphantly in the air. I look out of the hole in my hut and wait for morning.

*Time fast-forward 7 minutes*

After what feels like forever, the sun finally rises over the snowy forest and I cautiously open my door. I look around and take a step outside. Suddenly a massive boom came out of nowhere. I turn around and there's a huge crater in the ground - and my house is firewood. I collect up all the dirt and start fixing the floor, while Wolfy fights off burning zombies. I turn around and look at my house, Greeeaat. Half the wall is taken out along with all the floor, I grumpily pick up the wood and manage to fix most of it, but I dont have enough wood. In anger I lash out at a stray sheep and suddenly a block of wool plops into my hand. Huh. I kill a few more sheep and cut down some more trees, well most of them, snowy trees are a bit annoying to cut down. Suddenly I feel very weak and hungry, hang on, I haven't eaten in a day! I run straight off a cliff by accident, breaking my legs and I slowy limp over to a cow, taking him out with my sword. After a few clumsy hits, some raw beef and a mysterious brown material falls into my hands. I hungrily eat all of the beef raw and start making my way back home, taking out some pigs on my way.

Once I arrive home, I finish off repairing my house and see a very vast mansion in the distance, woah. For a split second I see someone who looks like an old friend of mine, Steve, but with glowing white eyes. I blink - suddenly he's gone. Weird. I realise I don't have any cobble, which I'm pretty sure means no furnace, which means no delicous cooked meats. I don't have to walk too far before finding a small cave. I start mining away blocks and find some coal, level up! I make my way back to my house - wait - what was that? Suddenly the whole forest is on fire, I sprint back to my house and grab my belongings before realising its midnight and I'm trapped in whats essentaly a wooden deathtrap. I break two blocks in the wall and run flat out of the blazing inferno, straight off a cliff. Oh crap, oh crap, OH CRAP. *SPLASH* As I feel myself sinking I see those unmistakeable glowing eyes. I suddenly feel arms around me and I suddenly am out of the water. Staring back at me, is a long nosed,  
confused looking creature. "Hi, Im Tesfishermanicate!" 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a warm room that smelled like all kinds of fish: stale fish; cooking fish; cooked fish; and I even had fish breath. I looked to my left and saw a small chest. I checked nobody was around before opening the chest. Inside was a predictable disappointment: fish. I realised I might need some later on and took two cooked fish and a handful of raw fish. "Careful there sir grabs-alot," Said a stern voice behind me "Just ask if you're hungry." I turned around and there was another long nosed weirdo staring back at me "The names Teenicate." He pulled me out of the bed and handed me a small stone sword and axe.  
"Whats this for?" I asked.  
"Chopping wood, you gotta work if you wanna stay." Teenificate smirked at me. I snatched the axe and made my way over to the forest.

10 minutes later I carried back a small pile of logs. "Is that it?" Teenificate sneered cockily "I could triple that in less than half the time. Despite annoying me Teenificate gave me some fish and let me keep half the wood to build my house, he also gave me my bed and old pickaxe "My dad found it at the bottom of the ocean, you're lucky the server didn't delete them: there a Grade-A anticlimatic nuisance." I thanked Teenificate and started building my house a few blocks east of the town. "Hey... wait up!" I shouted after Teenificate. "What?" He asked irritably "Err... I saw this guy, not like you or any other of you guys, someone like me, but he likes to set things on fire and try to kill things - namely me." I looked at Teenificate for an answer but his face had suddenly lost all colour. "You ok?" I asked, getting a bit scared: Teenificate was usually a arrogant little... "Dude, thats a good one," Teenificate said, forcing out a shrill laugh.  
"No..."  
"Shut up man not cool," Teenificate said. He suddenly looked around "It can't be true... I saw him die..." Suddenly an evil voice fell over us. ".elihw a rof tsuj ,eid reven I" Teenificate screamed and suddenly the town was a mob of scared long nosed dudes. I suddenly saw a guy in a fancy looking robe and grabbed him. "Hey, what the heck is going on?" I yelled, having to shout over the screams of long nosed dudes. The purple robed long nosed dude looked at me in a scared and knowledgable way then said in a hoarse whisper "Herobrine."  



End file.
